Belated Accidental Magic and Payback
by Teddylonglong
Summary: When Snape provokes him too much, Harry unintentionally released a bout of accidental magic - with far reaching consequences for some persons. Completely AU. Not one of my nice stories - slight Snape bashing...
1. Chapter 1

**Belated Accidental Magic and Payback **  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

**Please read the warnings in the summary before reading and complaining!**

* * *

Harry Potter slowly made his way to the Potions classroom for his Occlumency lesson. He had already endured an hour of detention with Professor Umbridge and was not in the best mood, especially since he did not even have time to eat breakfast yet. Moreover, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor had once again made him use a blood quill, which made his hand very sore.

_'Why do I have to see my both of my most hated professors on the same Saturday morning?'_ he thought, as he traipsed down to the dungeons in absolute annoyance. He knocked at the door, slightly harder than intentioned, and waited, impatiently, until he was called in.

The Potions Master barely gave him the chance to take a seat, before he cast the Legilimency spell at Harry. Still completely unprepared, the boy was unable to set up his imaginable wall with the picture of a golden Snitch that was fluttering in the wind. Instants after the professor had entered his mind, images of himself at the Dursleys' as a little tyke came up in front of his mind.

Harry almost sighed in relief, when the professor finally ended the spell.

The Slytherin head cast him a glare that expressed complete annoyance. "Potter, you're an absolute dunderhead," Snape sneered. "Too stupid to even listen to your teachers. What a waste of time to teach you. You believe that you know everything already better than anyone else anyway. Just like your father, and I'm sure you'll end up like your father sooner or later."

Before Harry could even reply to the accusation, the professor hissed, "Once again. Legilimens."

Seconds later, Harry's worst childhood memories of his uncle punishing him because of doing accidental magic passed in front of his mind.

Later, Harry was not able to remember what he had done - if he had done anything at all. However, all of a sudden, his mind began to protest and sent back a huge amount of accidental magic. The unwanted presence in his mind was shoved out full-force, and his mind firmly shut off itself from all possible kind of intrusion.

Only slowly, Harry became aware of his surroundings again. He hesitantly looked up, shocked by his own, strong outburst, and slightly scared of the professor's wrath. However, the scene that played up in front of his eyes was even more terrifying than he could have imagined.

_'Oh Merlin, what have I done?'_ his mind screamed, eyeing the professor in disbelief.

Snape was slumped in his seat, staring at him with a blank expression. "Who are you?" the professor spoke up. "And where are we?"

_'I didn't cast an obliviating spell at him,'_ Harry tried to soothe his consciousness. _'I don't know what happened.'_

"What is the last thing that you remember?" he queried, quirking an eyebrow.

"I got my Hogwarts letter," the Potions Master replied, thoughtfully. "I'm going to attend Hogwarts together with Lily. But somehow I feel strange today. I want to go back to my Mum... or to Lily," he added as an afterthought. "She'll be able to help me too. You have green eyes like her," he said in clear amazement. "Who are you?"

"Never mind," Harry replied, darkly, and dashed out of the room, completely in shock at what had to have happened.

_'What am I going to do? I can't remain at Hogwarts. I obliviated Snape,'_ he thought, horrified, as he ran all the way up to the entrance hall. Without slowing down to properly ponder his situation, he ran out onto the grounds and all the way down to Hogsmeade, where he waved his wand to call the Knight Bus.

Hermione stared at the head table in annoyance. _'Harry's missing breakfast again,'_ she thought, angrily. _'Professor Snape shouldn't keep him so long. Bad enough that he has to serve detention and has his Occlumency lesson before breakfast on a Saturday.'_

She was just about to head to the high table in order to complain to her head of house about the matter, when he heard Madam Pomfrey ask the deputy headmistress about the Potions Master's whereabouts.

"I have no idea Poppy," McGonagall replied crisply, rolling her eyes in apparent annoyance at her youngest colleague's behaviour.

"I'll go and check on him. He should know better than to miss meals," Pomfrey announced and bustled out of the Great Hall.

Sighing, Hermione continued to eat her breakfast, absentmindedly listening to Ron's whining about the load of homework, which the fifth-years had received for the weekend.

She looked up, alert, when the healer rushed back into the Great Hall and whispered something to the headmaster and his deputy, who both swiftly rose from their seats and followed her outside.

_'What happened, and where's Harry?'_ Hermione wondered in confusion. Putting her knife down in determination, she hurried behind the professors, eager to find out something about her best friend's whereabouts.

To her surprise, she found the three adults standing in the entrance hall.

"Severus has lost his complete memory from the point onwards when he was eleven and received his Hogwarts letter," Pomfrey informed her colleagues, causing Hermione's eyes to widen.

"Ms. Granger," Dumbledore spoke up, suddenly noticing her presence.

"Excuse me Professors," Hermione spoke up, thoughtfully. "I was wondering where Harry is," she explained. "He had detention with Professor Umbridge at six o'clock this morning, but he has not returned yet." _'I better not say anything about the Occlumency class. Maybe Snape and Harry got into a fight,' _she thought, worriedly.

"Maybe he's in the common room, Ms. Granger. I'm sorry, but right now I don't have time to search for him. If he hasn't shown up by lunch time please inform us again," McGonagall replied in a stern voice, which clearly told Hermione that she was dismissed.

HP

Hermione hurried back to Gryffindor tower and asked the Fat Lady if Harry had returned to the common room since the early morning.

"No dear, he woke me up to get out very early, but he hasn't returned yet," the Fat Lady informed him.

"Oh well, who knows what he's doing," Hermione thought, sighing in annoyance. _'At least he can't still be with Umbridge, since the bitch was at breakfast.'_

With that she retreated to the library in order to unobtrusively do some research in the area of memory charms.

_'Thank Merlin,'_ Harry thought, when the Knight Bus arrived in a huge jump.

"To Diagon Alley please," he uttered, holding out the requested coins to Tom, the conductor, whom he remembered well from the summer before his third Hogwarts year.

To his relief, the bus was completely empty, and the next stop, mere minutes and a huge jump later, was Diagon Alley. Harry immediately made his way to Gringotts, where he requested to speak with the goblin responsible for the Potter possessions.

"Mr. Potter, I understand that you wish to go into hiding, and we can put Potter Manor under the Fidelius charm if that's what you wish," Buckbean explained, patiently.

"Yes please," Harry replied, "with the Weasley twins as the Secret Keepers please."

"Very well," the goblin agreed and leaned into the fireplace to call the Weasley twins, who arrived within an instant and agreed to become the Secret Keepers immediately.

"I can also cast a charm at the Manor, so that the portraits won't be able to inform anyone of your presence there," Buckbean suggested, causing Harry to nod gratefully.

HP

An hour later, the Manor was under the Fidelius charm and multiple other safety charms cast by the goblin, and Harry was the rightful owner in spite of not being of age yet. Harry told the twins the complete story and offered them to live at Potter Manor together with him, from where they could easily take the Floo to their shop and back.

"Who would not want to live..."

"... in such an amazing Manor..."

"... with a dozen house-elves..."

"... who make the most delicious delicacies..."

"... and where Mum and Percy can't come to check on us every day," the twins told Harry in their genuine sing-song that always lightened Harry's mood.

"I'm going to do some Potions research and help with your shop," Harry promised, casting the twins a grateful look.

"Gina," he called the head house-elf, who popped up instantly, and asked for three glasses of butterbeer.

"Welcome to Potter Manor... for a new and better life," Harry said to the twins, and the three happily raised their glasses.

At lunchtime, there was still no sign from Harry. Quickly checking the Gryffindor table to no avail, Hermione once again left the Great Hall and made her way to one of the small alcoves near the entrance hall.

"Dobby," Hermione quickly called the kind elf. "Dobby, I want to know where Harry is. Can you take me to him, please?"

"Of course Harry Potter's best friend, I cans take yous to the great Harry Potter," Dobby confirmed and grabbed Hermione's hand, only to release it again after a moment. "No Harry Potter's best friend, Dobby cans not finds Harry Potter," Dobby announced, looking at Hermione, wide-eyed.

"All right Dobby, thank you very much for trying," Hermione replied in concern. "I'll inform the professors."

HP

To her enormous annoyance, neither Professor McGonagall, nor the headmaster, nor the Potions Master or the healer showed up for lunch. _'Where can he be?'_ she wondered in utmost concern. _'He must be somewhere, where Dobby can't find him. But house-elves should be able to find someone anywhere. Perhaps not if the person is in an Animagus form. But Harry isn't an Animagus. Maybe someone transfigured him into something. Or he could be in the Chamber of Secrets. But no one is able to follow him there.'_ Deep in thoughts, she played with her lunch until the house-elves cleared the tables.

HP

At dinner time, the headmaster informed everyone that Professor Snape had miraculously lost his memory back to the age of an eleven-year-old. "We don't know what happened and if we'll be able to restore his memories yet. However, all Potions classes are cancelled until further notice," Dumbledore announced in a grave voice.

Hermione merely waited until the headmaster had sat down again, before she strode to the high table and informed her head of house that Harry was still missing and that even Dobby could not find him.

The professor paled visibly and promised to search for the boy and also alert the Aurors right after dinner.

Harry and the twins enjoyed their meal in the dining room, especially since the room was decorated by a huge portrait of Harry's parents. As enthusiastic as the twins were to meet another member of the Marauders, as happy was Harry to be able to speak with his parents.

"It's about time that you come to see us son," James spoke up, sounding reproachful. "Even if you wouldn't have been able to come here alone because of the age limit, Sirius would have been able to bring you here."

Harry sighed and told his parents the story about Sirius being in Azkaban. "Where is he now?" James demanded to know and, hearing Harry's reply, instructed him, "Fetch him here. He can live here together with you and your friends. It'll be safer for him here."

"We'll floo to Grimmauld Place and fetch him then..."

"... Since we're the Secret Keepers, we have to tell him the address," the twins spoke up, rose from their seats and dashed away.

"How come that you suddenly decided to come to live here?" Lily finally spoke up for the first time. "Have you finished Hogwarts already?"

Harry let out a deep sigh, before he told his parents what had happened in the morning. "So I ended up as a criminal," he finished his explanation.

"Nonsense," James bellowed. "It was Snape's fault that he behaved towards you like he did. Moreover, it sounds as if you did accidental magic, and no one can be punished for doing accidental magic. It was an accident."

"Exactly," Lily agreed. "Even if I don't understand why Severus behaved like this, considering that you're my son as well and he has been my best friend. But your father is right. You're not a criminal because of doing accidental magic."

"Nevertheless, I'm finished with Hogwarts," Harry replied, feeling very upset at the professors who kept demanding but otherwise did not care about him. "I'm going to study here on my own. I promised the twins to help with their joke shop, so I'll study Potions and take my OWLs and NEWTs - or can I only do that if I'm a Hogwarts student?"

"No Harry, everyone can take these exams," James reassured him.

HP

Sirius chose that instant to dash into the room, happily shouting, "Harry! James! Lily!"

Grinning, Harry and the twins listened to the conversation between the two Marauders, before Lily finally interfered and said, "Harry, I believe that it's time for you to go to bed. Call Gina and ask the house-elves to lead you and the twins to your rooms."

Harry, the twins and Sirius followed the head house-elf to the first floor, where the elves had prepared the master bedroom for Harry and the adjacent room for the twins.

"Master Sirius, are you going to stay in your old room?" Gina enquired, giving the older wizard a sharp look.

"Yes please," Sirius replied, seemingly happy. "Good night Harry, Fred and George, and thanks a lot for having me here. I couldn't imagine a better home to live in."

"I'm happy to have you here too, Sirius, and you too, Fred and George. Thank you all and good night," Harry replied, before he remembered that all of his belongings were still at Hogwarts.

"Gina," he hesitantly addressed the gentle elf. "Would it perhaps be possible for one of you to go to Hogwarts and gather my clothes for me?"

"Of course Master Harry," Gina replied and popped away only to reappear instants later, carrying Harry's luggage. "Here you are Master Harry. If you or the twins needs anything else, just call Gina. I'll be very happy to help."

Hermione just could not sleep, unable to wipe the thought _'Where is Harry?'_ from the front of her mind. _'Something must have happened between him and Snape,'_ she thought. _'It's too obvious that something happened to both of them. So either Snape transfigured Harry into a potions ingredient or an animal, or Harry left out of his free will and is in a place that can't be found even by elves. If Snape had transfigured him into something though,'_ she thought, _'Harry wouldn't have been able to cast a memory charm at him. And if Harry had cast the memory charm first, Snape wouldn't have been able to transfigure him.'_ She sat up in excitement. _'That can only mean that Harry cast the charm at Snape and then left willingly, trying to hide in a safe place in order to prevent people from knowing that it was him who harmed Snape. Maybe it wasn't even intentional.'_ She remained thoughtful for a few minutes, before an idea crossed her mind.

_'No one but me knows about the Occlumency lesson. Let's everyone believe that he vanished after his detention with Umbridge,'_ she thought and quietly climbed out of her bed. Firmly holding her wand in her right hand, she left Gryffindor and traipsed through the empty halls of Hogwarts until she reached the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor's office.

"Dobby," she whispered, once again calling Harry's elf friend. "Can you please check if Professor Umbridge is asleep?" she asked the elf. Dobby agreed, smiling, and popped away.

When he reappeared, he looked contented. "Dobby cast a strong sleeping spell at the pink professor for Harry Potter's best friend. Do you need Dobby to does anything else?"

"No thank you very much Dobby," Hermione whispered back and turned to the door to the Defence professor's office. "Alohomora."

_'I really like cats, but these plates are just disgusting,'_ she thought. Remembering the old Charms tome that she had read during the previous week, she replaced the cat in one of the plates with a genuine copy of Harry. Replacing her wand back into her robe pocket, she stood there and stared at the plates. _'It looks like the other plates,'_ she realised, contentedly.

Back in Gryffindor, she finally managed to fall asleep.

HP

In the morning, Hermione already left the dormitory, when her roommates were just waking up. She swiftly made her way to the Defence professor's office and knocked.

"Good morning Professor," she said politely. "I just wanted to ask if you perhaps know where Harry is. He attended his detention with you yesterday morning, and ever since he has vanished."

"I have no idea where that stupid liar is, but I can only say 'Good riddance'," the professor replied with a false smile playing on her lips.

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said and made sure to let her eyes wander along the wall, before she left the room.

When the twins stepped into the fireplace to travel to their shop after breakfast, Harry remained in the dining room and had a long conversation with his mother. "I've been thinking about your predicament the whole night," she told him, "and I've come up with a plan." When Harry looked at her in expectation, explained, "You told us that you were going to help the twins with their shop, right?"

Harry nodded.

"In order to efficiently help them, you must know as much as possible about Potions. I have been very good at Potions, so I'll be able to teach you. I suggest that you try to take your Potions OWL and NEWT in the summer. Afterwards, you can work on the Potions Mastery and at the same time specialise on joke potions. When you have passed your Mastery exam, which will afford a lot of studying though, you'll even be able to brew Potions and sell them to the apothecaries, provided that you intent to live in hiding forever."

"Sounds good," Harry replied, nodding his agreement.

"Then I suggest that you take the Floo to Gringotts and speak with the goblin who brought you here and arranged everything for you," Lily instructed him. "He'll be able to put you on the lists for the exams, and you might be able to take the exams at Gringotts. Just ask him."

"Buckbean," Harry remembered the name of the friendly goblin. "All right, I'll do that. How can I get the books and potions ingredients that I need to study for the exams though? I can't well walk into Flourish &amp; Blotts."

"You can send Gina or any other of the elves," Lily replied, patiently. "They'll just instruct the shop owners to take the money from the Potter vault."

Harry frowned. "Won't that leave a trace?" he asked in concern.

"No Harry," James threw in. "They'll just put in the name of the vault and it's forgotten. It's foolproof and safe for you. Now go and do as your mother told you. I didn't have the chance to tell you that until now, but she was the most brilliant witch at Hogwarts during our time."

Harry smiled. _'Like Hermione in my time,'_ he thought and resolved to buy an owl that looked completely different from Hedwig in order to contact his best friend.

HP

Harry stepped into the fireplace and travelled to the fireplace that Buckbean had showed him yesterday. It was right next to Buckbean's office, so that he would not have to cross the crowded entrance hall, where there was a risk that he would be seen by any wizards or witches.

To his relief, Buckbean came out of his office as soon as he heard the fireplace flare. "Good morning Mr. Potter," he greeted him friendly, motioning him to follow him into the office.

An hour and two cups of tea later, Harry was registered for the Potions OWL and NEWT exams that were going to take place at the beginning of July at Gringotts. "Originally, they're meant for goblins, but no one will mind if you attend them as well," Buckbean reassured him. "It's necessary that you pass the OWL exam in order to be allowed to take the NEWT a week later."

Harry profusely thanked the goblin and returned to Potter Manor, where he instructed Gina to buy the respective books as well as a bird for him that looked as different as possible from a snowy owl.

Hermione headed straight to her head of house's office, wearing a grim expression, when McGonagall called her in.

"Good morning Professor. It's about Harry," she began to speak, before she asked, "Do you have a Pensieve here, Professor? I'd like to show you something."

"Follow me into the headmaster's office then," McGonagall replied, and the two witches quickly walked through the halls to the gargoyle. "Memory pranks" she told the gargoyle and ushered Hermione upstairs towards the office.

"Albus, Ms. Granger wants to show us something in the Pensieve," the Scottish lioness informed the headmaster, who nodded, before he remembered to offer the ladies a lemon drop.

Hermione put the memory of her visit to Umbridge's office into the Pensieve and stepped in together with the two professors.

"What does this mean?" McGonagall asked sharply, when they left the Pensieve.

"What does what mean dear?" the headmaster queried, thoughtfully stroking his long beard.

"She has lots of plates on her walls, right?" McGonagall asked him and, seeing him nod, continued, "with cats. One of them, however, has Harry on it."

Dumbledore immediately returned into the Pensieve, wearing a grave expression when he stepped out three minutes later. "Where's our Severus when we need him," he groaned and decided, "Let's call Dolores here and make her put the memory of Harry's last detention into the Pensieve."

"How do you know that it'll be the last sir?" Hermione queried, suspiciously.

"We can only hope that she's too surprised to consider the matter," Dumbledore replied, calmly.

HP

A minute later, the Defence professor, who always looked like a pink toad to Hermione, entered the office.

"Dolores," the headmaster greeted her friendly and explained, "We need your help this morning. We're trying to find out where Mr. Potter went after his detention with you, and thus we'd like to watch your memory of that specific detention in order to assess if his behaviour was in any way different to his usual way."

"He always behaves strangely. He's a big liar," Umbridge countered.

"We know that," Dumbledore said in a soothing voice, motioning her to stand in front of the Pensieve. "Will you please put the memory into the Pensieve? From the moment he enters the room up to the moment when he leaves please."

Umbridge grudgingly agreed, and Hermione observed in disgust how the witch in the pink robes put a long string of memory into the Pensieve.

"I don't want the girl to see my memory," Umbridge demanded, pointing to Hermione, when everyone rose from their chairs to head into the Pensieve.

"Ms. Granger is Mr. Potter's best friend and is searching for him together with us; therefore, it is important that she'll also sees the memory," McGonagall replied in a voice, of which Hermione knew that she usually used it for students in detention.

Together with the three professors, Hermione stepped into the Pensieve to watch the scene of Harry's last detention.

Back at Potter Manor, Harry immediately fetched his fifth year Potions book and began to study for the OWLs. He looked up in surprise, when Gina arrived with a pile of books and a black raven.

"He was the most different from a snowy owl," the elf explained. "The owner of the Magical Menagerie told me that his name was Theodore."

"Thank you so much," Harry replied, smiling. "He's gorgeous." Turning to his parents, he asked, "Would it be safe if I sent Theodore to my friends? Could someone attach a tracking spell or something to him in order to find out where I am?"

"No Harry," his father reassured him. "No one, who is unaware of your address here, would be able to even send you anything. You must either tell your friends to contact you through the twins or give you the address here."

"Well, I can't give anyone the address," Harry said, thoughtfully. "Only the twins can do that."

Setting his Potions book aside, he resolved to immediately write to Hermione. _'She'll be very worried about me, even if she's the only one,_' he thought, sighing.

_'Mione,_

_don't worry about me. I'm fine. I just got sick of everyone and everything - except for you. I already miss you, but I am glad to not have to see Umbridge and Snape anymore. Your key to me are the twins. This is Theodore by the way. Hedwig is now yours. Give her a hug from me.  
Harry'_

"Mum, Dad?" he addressed his parents, as he put his quill down. Does any of you know a charm that makes a parchment vanish as soon as it has been read by the receiver?"

"Nothing easier than that," Sirius spoke up, just entering the room on time to hear Harry's question. "Give me your wand," he demanded and cast the charm at the parchment, slowly enough for Harry to see how it worked.

"Thanks a lot," Harry replied. "Good morning by the way."

"Good morning godson, Lily, James," Sirius said, cheerily.

_'It's good to have him here too,'_ Harry thought, happily, and fastened the parchment to Theodore's foot. "Please take this to Hermione Granger at Hogwarts," he instructed him and opened the window to let the raven out. _'I hope she won't be upset with me,'_ he mused, thinking of his best friend as he observed the raven take into the air.

When Hermione and the three professors left the Pensieve, McGonagall hissed at Umbridge, "What do you think you're doing Dolores? Using a blood quill on my student?"

"He deserves it," Umbridge replied, smiling her false smile.

"Don't ask me what you deserve," McGonagall said, icily, and cast a stunning spell at her most hated colleague. "Albus, you know what you have to do," she said, looking at the headmaster in expectation.

Hermione observed with a combination of excitement and expectation how the headmaster called Tonks and Shacklebolt, whom she had already met a few times. He motioned the two Aurors to watch Umbridge's memory in the Pensieve.

"Professor, do you have Veritaserum?" Tonks queried, when they left the Pensieve, wearing angry expressions.

During the following few minutes, Umbridge was questioned under Veritaserum. She admitted having used the blood quill on Harry Potter at least twenty times with the explanation that he deserved what he got. On the question what happened to Harry, however, she denied knowing anything.

"Are you a Death Eater?" Shacklebolt finally enquired.

"Yes," Umbridge admitted, triumphantly.

"Very well, you'll receive a special gift from me," the Auror announced and quickly made a Portkey that he attached to the pink robes of the soon-to-be ex-professor. "A one-way ticket to Azkaban," he explained, right before he activated the Portkey and Umbridge was whisked away from Hogwarts.

"Thank Merlin," Hermione blurted out what the adults only thought.

"Good riddance," McGonagall agreed full-heartedly.

"We'll send some colleagues to examine her office, and we'll look for Harry," Tonks promised, before she stepped into the fireplace after her colleague.

HP

Later the same day, when Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating lunch, a raven landed in front of her at the table. "Hello pretty one, who are you?" she addressed the bird, knowing that she had never seen it before.

Instead of a reply, the raven held out his left foot, to which a small parchment was attached.

_'From Harry!'_ Hermione realised, suddenly feeling very excited as she read over the few lines. _'Thank Merlin he's safe,'_ she thought. _'And the twins know where he is, but where can he be where Dobby can't find him?'_ She was brought back to reality when the parchment in her hand suddenly vanished into thin air.

She gently fed the raven two pieces of bacon, before she told him, "Please return to your owner and tell him that I love him and miss him badly."

HP

Hermione used the first afternoon class to write a letter to the Weasley twins.

_'Hi Fred and George,  
please hand the attached letter to your secret partner you know who._

_Thank you very much!  
Hermione'_

_'Hi Harry,  
where are you? I'm so worried. Please contact me again. What happened between you and Snape? He has the memory of an eleven-year-old. Everyone else believes that you vanished after your detention with Umbitch. She is now in Azkaban for using a blood quill on you. I miss you too much!_

_Love  
Hermione'_

As soon as the last afternoon class was over, Hermione climbed up to the owlery and searched out Hedwig. "Hedwig, Harry can't be here right now, but he told me to say hi to you. Would you mind taking this letter to the Weasley twins? It's for Harry, but we can't reach him directly."

The snowy owl made a comforting sound and took off through the open window.

During the following months, Harry and Hermione exchanged letters almost on a daily basis. Other than that, Harry intensely studied Potions under his mother's watchful eyes. Gina bought a small photo frame, into which Lily slipped, so that Harry could take her with him to the Potions lab. _'It's fun to learn from Mum, especially when there's no one breathing into my neck waiting for me to make a mistake,'_ he thought, admitting to himself that he was really enjoying himself.

One day, a sudden thought crossed his mind. "Mum, why is it that you're able to slip into other photo frames and never came to visit me before?" he asked, wearing a slightly hurt expression.

"Harry," Lily replied, sighing. "Believe me if I had been able to do so before, I'd have even stayed at Hogwarts with you. But neither James nor I could leave this painting. We believe that you triggered something when you spoke with us the first time," she explained, causing Harry to nod in understanding.

Apart from brewing all the remaining fifth, sixth and seventh year's potions in order to be ready for the two exams, he also used some time trying to invent new joke potions that the twins would be able to sell in their shop.

From Hermione, he knew that Professor Lupin was now teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts again at Hogwarts and that Madam Pomfrey was teaching as many Potions classes as she could. _'Leave it to Hermione to worry about their OWLs in those subjects,'_ he thought, trying to imagine Hermione's surprise after hearing that he had taken - _'and hopefully passed'_ \- his Potions OWL and NEWT.

Another time, Hermione told him that Professor Snape had spent four weeks at St. Mungo's, however, none of the healers had been able to reverse the memory charm, and the teachers had apparently decided to de-age the professor to an eleven-year-old child.

_'Oh Merlin,'_ Harry thought. On the one hand, he was slightly feeling sorry for the older wizard, however, on the other hand, he thought that it had been the professor's own fault. Had he not made Harry so upset, he'd have never done accidental magic, strong enough to completely obliviate the man. _'So he's going to be a first-year again,'_ he thought in amusement. _'Maybe I should go back and attend sixth year, just to watch him as a small boy.'_

"Harrykins..."

"... You should know better..."

"... than to sit here grinning to yourself," the twins brought him back to reality.

"Ah sorry," Harry replied, startled, and told them about Hermione's letter.

The twins eyes began to shine with joy.

"Oh Harry you should consider going back to Hogwarts..."

"... just think about what possibilities it would give us..."

"... to prank an eleven-year-old Severus Snape," they sang in their usual singsong.

"I think I've already pranked him enough to last for a life-time," Harry mumbled, rolling his eyes.

HP

The OWL and NEWT passed, and Harry found both exams relatively easy. _'Mum really is a brilliant teacher. Too bad that they can't hire a portrait as professor,'_ he thought, having heard from Hermione that Dumbledore and McGonagall were feverishly searching for a Potions professor.

Unbeknownst to Harry, the results of the OWLs and NEWTs used to be published in the Daily Mirror. Usually, the Hogwarts teachers did not pay attention to the result page, as they received the results of their students directly from the Ministry of Magic. However, this time, there was one line that caught Professor McGonagall's attention.

"Albus," she spoke up in a voice that made all of her colleagues stare at her in concern. "Look here," she continued, "Harry Potter is not only listed for the Potions NEWT, but it says that he took his NEWT as the youngest student who has ever passed them and received a top grade for them."

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore queried in disbelief, while Pomfrey tried to feel McGonagall's forehead.

"Does anyone know anything about Harry's whereabouts?" the headmaster enquired in a stern voice.

"Ms. Granger told me shortly after he went missing that she is in contact with him," McGonagall admitted. "But I didn't know that he has been studying somewhere, let alone Potions."

"Maybe he'd be willing to become our new Potions professor," Pomfrey suggested. "He's a bit young, but considering how he passed his NEWT, he should be well able to teach and to at least assist me with the potions for the hospital wing."

"The problem is that I have no idea how to contact him," McGonagall replied, pensively. "I'll write to Ms. Granger. Maybe she can help us. Frankly speaking, I'd really prefer to know where he is. Remus, do you know anything?"

Remus shook his head. "I know that he's together with Sirius and a few others, and as far as I know, their house is under the Fidelius charm. I'm not aware of the details though," he lied, thinking, _'If Harry wants to communicate with them, he'll let them know through Hermione.'_

HP

Right after breakfast, McGonagall wrote a letter to her best student.

_'Dear Ms. Granger,  
by chance we have seen in the Daily Prophet that Mr. Potter has taken his Potions NEWT this summer and passed with best grades. As you know, we are urgently searching for a Potions professor, and we would like to offer Mr. Potter this post. Since we are unable to contact him in any way, may I please ask you to relay the content of this message to Mr. Potter and let us know of his decision?  
Thank you very much in advance  
Minerva McGonagall  
p.s. Hermione, please tell Harry that I really miss him and would love to have him back at Hogwarts.'_

She was just about to take the parchment to the owlery, when she changed her plans and directed her steps to the headmaster's office to ask Fawkes to deliver the letter. _'He's much faster than any owl,'_ she thought, impatiently.

Hermione was just sitting comfortably in the garden, a bowl of fresh cherries next to her, working on her summer assignments, when Fawkes appeared in a whoosh of flames.

"Hello Fawkes," she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Fawkes let out a small series of trills and extended his right foot.

"Ah, you have a letter for me," she realised. "Thank you Fawkes."

With utmost surprise, she read what her old teacher had written. _'That's a brilliant idea,'_ she mused. _'I'd love to have Harry back at Hogwarts, even if he'd be a teacher then.'_ She hurriedly scribbled a few lines to her best friend, hoping to be able to convince him to accept the offer, and turned to Fawkes.

"Fawkes, will you be able to deliver this to Harry, even if he's in a house that's under the Fidelius charm? I know the address."

Fawkes nodded his head and held out his right foot. Hermione quickly attached her own letter along with that from McGonagall and profusely thanked the phoenix.

_'I hope he'll reply quickly,'_ she thought, now completely unable to concentrate on her summer assignments.

The twins had just returned home for lunch together with Harry and Sirius, when all of a sudden Fawkes flashed into the room.

"Fawkes," Harry spoke up in surprise.

#What are you doing nestling?# Fawkes queried. #Leaving Hogwarts in order to study and attract attention by passing exams as the youngest student ever?#

Harry merely chuckled. However, Fawkes continued to trill, #The old grumpy one and his know-it-all want you as Potions professor. Don't you dare disappoint them.#

"Err, Fawkes? Me as Potions professor? Are they nuts?" Harry replied in disbelief.

#Ah here, read yourself,# Fawkes confirmed and held out his foot, so that Harry could take the attached letters.

"Can you understand Fawkes?..."

"... How cool is that?" the twins queried in apparent amazement.

"What?" Harry blurted out in surprise. "McGonagall is really offering me the post of the Potions professor.

"Accept it Harry. I'd love to see some memories of you giving back to Snape what he gave you," Sirius threw in, cheerily.

"That's true..."

"... and you could do some marketing for our shop," the twins commented.

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance, before he turned to his parents. "Mum, Dad, what do you think?"

"I believe that it is a wonderful idea Harry," Lily was the first to reply. "Take me with you in the small picture frame, so that I can continue teaching you until you can take the Potions Mastery exam."

"I feel like stealing Snape the job," Harry said, darkly.

"Remember son, you didn't do anything to him," James threw in. "It was his own fault anyway, and now you can get some revenge. Lily, I'll visit you sometimes during Snape's Potions class."

"Due to what Hermione did by telling everyone that you vanished right after his detention with Umbridge..."

"... no one brings you in any connection with Snape's predicament," the twins reassured him.

"I know what I did though, even if it wasn't intentionally," Harry groaned.

"Then remember how he treated you..."

"... and all the other Gryffindors..."

"... all the time," the twins insisted, causing Sirius to agree full-heartedly.

"Harry dear," Lily threw in, "the only question should be if you'd like to become a professor and teach Potions. Even if anyone found out about what you did, you can't be held responsible for accidental magic, and having known you for a few months now, I'm certain that Severus must have provoked you to a great extent for you to let out such an amount of accidental magic."

After another hour of discussion, during which Fawkes waited patiently, Harry decided to accept the offered post.

The headmaster and his deputy were just having tea enjoying the quiet of the holidays, when Fawkes arrived back holding out a parchment to the professors.

While McGonagall eagerly unfolded the parchment and read Harry's scribbled note with excitement, Dumbledore listened patiently to Fawkes' babbling.

"Harry said he's going to accept the post," McGonagall spoke up, handing the parchment to the old wizard.

"It was him who obliviated Severus," Dumbledore replied in a grave voice. "It was not intentional though but accidental magic after Severus apparently overdid provoking him."

"Then it's not Harry's fault," McGonagall countered in a firm voice. "Severus really behaved awfully towards the sweet child." Turning to Fawkes, she queried, "Is that the reason why he left Hogwarts?"

#Apparently that and because he was fed up by the treatment from Umbitch and Sevvy,# Fawkes replied, and the headmaster translated for his deputy. #Everyone kept demanding from him, having him do all the dirty jobs here, and no one ever thanked him for anything,# Fawkes continued his rant.

Four weeks later, Harry was sitting at the high table watching the Sorting ceremony. Among the new first-years was one student, who did not know him yet, but whom he knew all too well. _'Thank Merlin that Dumbledore made new quarters, a new office and a new classroom for me, so that I don't have to use any of his old rooms,'_ he thought in relief. He was pulled out of his musings when McGonagall called, "Snape, Severus."

HP

Severus sat on the stool in annoyance. He knew that he had been sorted into Slytherin the first time that he attended Hogwarts. Just because he had somehow lost his memories and had thus been de-aged to a first-year again, he had to be sorted another time? _'Ridiculous,'_ he thought, impatiently waiting for the Hat to shout 'Slytherin.'

However, suddenly, a small voice penetrated his mind. _'It's your own fault what happened,'_ the Hat thought to him. _'That was outright foolish.'_ Aloud he said, "Gryffindor," causing a multiple gasp.

HP

Harry inwardly sighed in relief. _'Thank Merlin he's not in Slytherin,'_ he thought, feeling very grateful towards the Sorting Hat. In fact, the Hat had informed the headmaster and his deputy that he had wanted to sort Harry into Slytherin, and therefore the two older teachers had decided to make him the head of Slytherin. Since he was not of age yet and would not be for another year, he had to share the post with Madam Pomfrey, but nevertheless he felt very relieved to not have the former head of Slytherin in his house.

HP

In the morning, Harry felt excited like a first-year. In the first morning class, he'd have to teach the Gryffindor and Slytherin first-years, right afterwards his former classmates' NEWT class. _'Maybe I'll have a chance to talk to Hermione for a while,'_ he thought, feeling even more excited at the idea. _'She's the most amazing witch on earth,'_ he thought, when his eyes fell on the picture frame, from where Lily was smiling at him. _'Hermione's the most wonderful witch alive,'_ he corrected himself, returning his mother's smile.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll be well able to teach," she said in a soothing voice.

"I hope so. I'm looking forward to it," Harry replied and made his way into the classroom.

HP

The first class went as well as it could, and Harry was not only very happy but also pleased with himself and his new situation.

When he dismissed the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years, everyone left, however, Severus remained at his seat staring at Harry.

"Is something wrong Mr. Snape?" Harry enquired, making sure to not look into well known obsidian orbs.

"You were the first person whom I met after I lost my memories," Severus spoke up, thoughtfully. "Was it you who obliviated me?"

"Who obliviated me, SIR," Harry corrected him, before he sneered, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for your insolence." With that he left the classroom and stepped into his office, inwardly grinning in amusement.

_tbc..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Belated Accidental Magic and Payback **  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

**Please read the warnings in the summary before reading and complaining!**

* * *

"That was fun, but on the other hand, I still feel bad towards Snape," Harry said to Lily, when he retired to his office.

Lily smiled. She had not expected anything else from her son. "As your father and I told you already, it wasn't your fault in the slightest. But I've a suggestion for you," she said, thoughtfully. Seeing that Harry was hanging on her lips, she continued, "Even at the age of eleven, Severus was already brilliant at brewing. Why don't you give him a chance to assist you. You'll realise soon that his brewing abilities are far beyond first-class level, even if he lost all of his later knowledge."

"That's a good idea," Harry replied, pensively.

"One more thing," Lily said, sighing. "Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall know that it was you who obliviated him, because Fawkes told them the truth after overhearing us talk about it at Potter Manor. Therefore, you could just speak with them and ask them what you could do to help Severus have a better childhood this time. His first childhood wasn't much better than yours, as he was abused by his Muggle father and then made the mistake of joining the Death Eaters."

Harry stared at his mother's portrait in shock. "Are you sure that they know? Does anyone else know?"

"No Harry," Lily replied in a soothing voice. "I'm aware of this, because I travelled to Godric Gryffindor's portrait in the headmaster's office shortly after Fawkes returned to Hogwarts on that evening, and I don't think that they told anyone else. They both said that it wasn't your fault that you cast accidental magic anyway."

Harry remained thoughtful for a moment, before he replied, "Very well, I have to teach the last morning class, but I'll speak with them later on. Maybe after hearing Hermione's advice first though," he added as an afterthought.

HP

"Harry, that's a wonderful idea," Hermione agreed, when Harry asked Dobby to call the girl into his office after lunch. "If there's anything that I can help with, I'll be here," she promised, smiling, as she added, "I'm very happy to have you back, Harry."

Harry inwardly groaned. "I missed you, too," he admitted in a soft voice, "and I'd love to ask you to become my girlfriend, but I don't know if such a relationship between teacher and student would be tolerated."

Hermione remained pensive for a moment, before her expression brightened and she replied, "If you make me your fiancée instead of your girlfriend, they'll probably tolerate it, but we can go to see them together and ask about this and about how to help Severus."

Harry let out a relieved sigh. _'She really is the most brilliant witch alive,'_ he thought, before he asked, "Hermione, will you become my wife?"

"Yes," the young witch replied, smiling, "if you can wait until after my NEWTs."

HP

The headmaster and his deputy were delighted to hear about Harry's and Hermione's engagement and promised that it wouldn't be a problem for them, even while Hermione was still a student.

When Harry asked about a possibility to help Severus, the professors exchanged a look, before Dumbledore said, pensively, "What Severus needs most is a guardian who is able to understand him and doesn't hold grudges because of his former behaviour."

"Professors," Hermione spoke up in determination. "I'm going to be seventeen in two weeks' time, so even if Harry's still not of age, perhaps we could become Severus' guardians together."

"We don't know if that's what Severus wants and if he'll be able to trust us, especially since he already guessed that it was me who obliviated him," Harry said in a small voice.

"It was not your fault that you cast accidental magic, my boy," Dumbledore contradicted, gently. "For the time being, the guardianship matter is not overly urgent, since the school year has only just begun. Maybe we should just give Severus a few weeks or even months, let's say until the beginning of the Christmas holidays, to get to know you. For the time being, I suggest that you make him your student assistant."

Harry looked at the headmaster in surprise. _'I've never heard of such a position,'_ he thought.

"Harry, this is only a suggestion. Of course you don't have to do that," McGonagall threw in, smiling fondly at the young wizard.

"I think that it's a good idea," Harry replied, pensively. "Could you perhaps call him here, Professors? I'd like to tell him the truth and suggest to begin anew by trying to work together."

"Of course, dear," McGonagall was the first to answer, "if you're really sure that this is what you want, and that you don't hold any grudges towards Severus."

"I've only known my son for a few months," Lily suddenly spoke up from Godric Gryffindor's portrait. "However, he's not one to hold grudges. He didn't even want to accept the Potions professor's post thinking that he was taking it from Severus."

HP

Shortly later, eleven-year-old Severus Snape hesitantly stepped into the room.

"Hello Severus," Lily spoke up from the portrait, causing Severus to turn to her with a combination of horror and delight.

"Lily," he spoke up, seemingly amazed.

"Severus, Professor Potter would like to speak with you about something," Dumbledore greeted the boy, before he remembered to offer lemon drops to his guests.

"All right, sir," Severus replied and curiously eyed the young professor.

"Severus, I have known you for several years, when you were still an adult," Harry began to speak and shortly explained about their relationship, before he offered to put the memory of that fateful Occlumency lesson into the headmaster's Pensieve.

"Yes please," Severus accepted the offer and seemingly curiously headed into the Pensieve accompanied by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

HP

"Don't worry, he'll come around," Hermione whispered, soothingly holding Harry's hand.

"I hope so," Harry replied, still feeling very guilty about the whole matter.

Almost too soon for his liking, Severus returned together with the professors. "Professor," he spoke up in determination. "Thank you for allowing me to watch your memory, and please accept my apology for my behaviour towards you."

Harry stared at the boy in disbelief. "There's nothing that you have to apologize for," he answered in a soft voice. "That wasn't you, but your older self. I'm also sorry for what happened to you, and I hope you believe me that I didn't want to harm you in any way."

"I believe you," Severus replied, still seemingly shocked by the memory that he had witnessed.

"I heard from my mother," Harry continued to speak, pointing to Lily, who was still observing the conversation from the portrait, "that you were already brilliant at brewing at your current age. Therefore, I'd like to suggest for you to become my student assistant, provided that you wish to assist me."

"I'd like that," Severus agreed immediately. "Thank you very much for offering me the position."

While the headmaster explained to the boy about the position of a student assistant, Harry let his thoughts wander off. _'Today was a really exciting day,'_ he thought._ 'I can't believe that it was only this morning that I taught my first classes. Then Hermione agreed to become my wife and Severus my student assistant. He seems much nicer than his older self was. I'm curious how it'll be to work together with him.'_

He was brought back to reality, when Dumbledore dismissed them. After Severus and Hermione, Harry left the headmaster's office, smiling back at his former head of house, when she thanked him profusely.

HP

During the following months, Harry quickly became used to being the Potions professor and Slytherin head of house, and he realised soon that he could work together with Severus very well. His student assistant spent most of the evenings with him, helping Harry to brew the potions, which were needed for the hospital wing. From time to time, he asked Harry something if he was not sure about an ingredient or the brewing process, and Harry patiently taught the boy - completely pushing the memory of how the former professor had taught him from his mind.

Hermione usually joined Harry between the last afternoon class and dinner, spending the hour together with him in Harry's private quarters. Even if she mostly spent the time on her homework and Harry had to prepare his classes, he was very happy having her with him. During the weekends, Harry usually brewed potions together with Severus in the mornings, and spent the afternoons in his rooms together with his fiancée.

To Harry's surprise, time seemed to fly by much faster than during his time as a student, and all of a sudden, the last week before the Christmas holidays arrived. On Sunday evening, one week before the beginning of the holidays, McGonagall suddenly floo called Harry and asked Harry and Hermione to come to the headmaster's office for a moment.

Wondering what the headmaster wanted, the two friends walked up to the gargoyle, giving the password "Chocolate phoenixes" to enter the office. To their surprise, Severus was in the office together with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Hermione and Harry," McGonagall was the one to speak first. "Mr. Snape would like you to become his guardians. Are you still willing to take him in?"

"Of course, Professor," Hermione blurted out, smiling at the boy.

"Sure," Harry agreed, giving Severus a questioning look.

"Thank you, Professor. I'd like that," the boy replied to his silent question.

"Professors," Hermione spoke up, slightly hesitating, "would it be possible for me to remain in Harry's quarters together with Harry and Severus, or do I still need to return to Gryffindor every evening?"

"You may stay in Harry's guest room," McGonagall reassured her, before Dumbledore called Twinkle, his house-elf, and asked for a student's room to be added to Harry's quarters.

HP

The new family quickly became used to living together, and when Harry and Hermione married right after Hermione's NEWTs, they adopted Severus. A year later, Hermione gave birth to a girl, whom they named Lily, according to her big brother's wishes. The little girl adored her big brother, and he always received the brightest smiles from his sister.

By the time Severus took his NEWTs, he had become a handsome young man, who - apart from his affinity to the brewing of potions - had not much in common with his former older self.

When Severus passed his Potions Mastery exam for the second time, Professor Dumbledore was just about to retire, and Harry left the Potions professor's position to Severus, while he became Dumbledore's successor as headmaster.

"Dad," Severus turned to Harry, when they were sitting at the high table waiting for the students to arrive for the welcoming feast with five-year-old Lily between them, "thank you so much for giving me a second chance for a much happier childhood."

"You're welcome, son," Harry replied, unobtrusively squeezing his wife's hand under the table.

**THE END**


End file.
